Everything I Do I Do For You
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Its been two years since the war and Sasuke has been back in the village for only a couple months when I surprise is left for him at the village gate. Mitsu, a two year old girl who happens to be his niece. With no clue what he is doing Sasuke does his best to be a good guardian to his brother, Itachi's daughter. Canon until chapter 699 SPOILERS SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A shadow leaped through the trees of the forest surrounding Konoha, covered by the darkness of night and carefully avoiding the shinobi patrolling the forest. The shadow didn't mean the village any harm, but it wouldn't do any good to be discovered. As soon as it reached the wall near the entrance to the village the shadow pulled back the hood to reveal a woman with long chestnut coloured hair and almost sickly pale skin. Carefully the woman bent over and untied the bundle attached to her chest and laid it on the ground against the wall, slow tears sliding down her cheeks. Reaching into her cloak she pulled out a white envelope, which she laid on top of the bundle. Deciding it best not to linger the woman raised the hood of her cloak once again and with a labored sigh, bound back into the trees.

There were two words written in small elegant script on the envelope

Sasuke Uchiha

The next morning Sasuke woke up with the sun, as was his habit. The years he spent with Orochimaru and the years after that spent travelling had ingrained the habit into him and he didn't see that changing anytime soon. After doing a couple of quick warm ups in his room Sasuke got changed into his training gear and headed out of his apartment. It had been two years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended and only four months since he returned from his self-imposed exile. Since then he had spent most of his time reestablishing himself as a ninja of the Leaf and regaining the trust of his comrades. Some were still weary of him, but Naruto and Sakura both stood firmly in his corner and it was their insistence more than anything else that was getting his former classmates to at least accept his presence.

The only people up and about the village in the early grey of dawn was other shinobi like him, and civilian shop owners getting ready for the day. Every morning Sasuke went to the training grounds to put in a couple hours of hard work before breakfast, sometimes Naruto or Sakura joined him, but mostly he trained alone. Naruto like to sleep in a little later than Sasuke was used to and Sakura often pulled shifts at the hospital in the morning and was unable to make it out. But Sasuke was fine with that he always preferred his personal space anyway.

As he walked through the village he got mixed looks from the villagers. Many of them didn't know what to think of him, while others showed a flat out dislike for his presence. Most surprisingly though was the number of citizens who trusted him or at least didn't mind his presence and he had a hunch that this was solely because of how publicly and vehemently Naruto as well as Kakashi had vouched for him. Naruto was definitely the village hero and everyone trusted and believed every word that came out of his mouth, not that he ever gave them a reason not to.

He was almost to the training ground when an ANBU dropped in front of him.

"Uchiha-san," the mask covered man said. "Lord Hokage has summoned you to the tower immediately."

"Hn," Sasuke responded with a nod, and the ANBU disappeared.

 _What could Kakashi want now?_ Sasuke wondered, changing his direction toward the Hokage Tower.

At the door to the Hokage's office Sasuke gave a quick knock before opening the door, not bothering to wait for a response. Inside he was greeted with an unexpected sight. Kakashi was standing, leaning against the front of his desk, dressed in his Hokage robes and his mouth and nose covered by the ever-present mask, but that wasn't what surprised Sasuke. What did surprise him was Sakura standing nearby him, holding a sniffling child.

Deciding to ignore the child for the time being he addressed Kakashi. "What's going on?"

"Earlier this morning a couple of shinobi on patrol came across this kid along the wall by the gate to the village, she was still asleep at the time and there was this envelope resting with her." Kakashi picked up a white envelope from atop his desk and handed it out to Sasuke who stepped forward to take it.

Looking down he was shocked to see his name printed out in unfamiliar handwriting. "You found this with the baby?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura shuffled the kid around in her arms a bit as she started to cry more. Turning his attention back to the envelope he noticed that it hadn't been opened yet. As he tore it open an apprehensive wave washed over him, he pulled out the later and unfolded it so he could read its contents.

 _Sasuke Uchiha,_

 _You don't know who I am nor do you know who my daughter is, but I knew your older brother Itachi and I hope that is enough to get you to listen to what I have to say. Three years ago I met your brother in a small fishing village we were both staying to lay low for a while. You see I'm a missing nin as well. Though our time together was short I would be bold enough to say I fell in love with Itachi and that at the very least he cared for me. But our lives were never meant to mix and we went out separate ways. Shortly after, however, I discovered I was pregnant, and despite my best efforts I was not able to find Itachi before our baby was born, and when I finally did hear news of him it was to hear that he had been killed by yourself._

 _The news devastated me but I was not all that surprised, Itachi told me much about himself during our time together, probably more than he'd meant to. But I know the history of you two and the plans he had for your life and because of that I hope your faith and love for your brother has been restored and that it would open your heart enough to take care of your niece._

 _Her name is Mitsu and she is the light of my life. Unfortunately it seems my life is running short and she can no longer be in my care. I have heard of your efforts in the recent war and I know from your brother that despite your cold exterior and reputation that you are a good man. Please take care of my daughter, she experienced so much already in her short life and all I want for her is to be around people who can love and protect her._

 _Sincerely_

 _Kameko_

 _P.S. Please make sure she knows that I love her. Also her birthday is June 25 and she is two years old._

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just read; he just kept looking up from the letter to the crying little girl in Sakura's arms and back to the letter again.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nervously. "What did it say?"

He couldn't speak he just thrust the letter toward Kakashi who took it and read it over for himself.

"Wow." It was the only thing the Hokage seemed capable of saying at the moment.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked, obviously getting frustrated with being left out of the loop.

Sighing, Kakashi put the letter down. "It appears that this little girl here is none other than Itachi Uchiha's daughter."

"What!" Sakura shouted, upsetting the child even more, causing her to cry louder. Quickly Sakura began to shuffle back and forth on her feet, hushing the child while trying to rock her back into a calm. Now that he was paying attention Sasuke could hear that she was calling out in her underdeveloped speech for her mother.

"Yes," Kakashi continued. "It appears that her name is Mitsu and that she was born shortly before Itachi's death without his knowledge, and now, if I'm reading into this right her mother appears to be sick and dying and decided to leave the child in the care of her only living relative, Sasuke."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Kakashi nodded.

Turning back toward Sasuke, Sakura said, "Sasuke?"

He knew that she wanted to know what he was going to do, what he was thinking, but between his own shock and the crying baby he was having a hard time coming up with anything.

"That bastard!" This was the first thing he could come up with to say. How could his perfect brother, who always had a well-thought out plan for everything he did go and accidentally knock up a girl he barely knew and then die before even knowing the kid existed! "What was he thinking?"

"Well-" Kakashi began a slight blush coming up on the skin visible above his mask.

"Sensei!" Sakura warned in a stern voice. "Don't even think about going there."

After being satisfied with seeing Kakashi's thoroughly abashed face she leaned back and pulled the young child away from her shoulder to get a good look. "So your name is Mitsu, huh?"

The girl calmed down a bit at hearing her name. Sasuke still couldn't get a good look at the child other than to notice that she had the very traditional Uchiha features of dark hair and pale skin. Sakura noticed him staring and made slow strides toward him with the child. He stiffened not sure how to react. Sakura chuckled slightly at this.

"Surely the great Uchiha Sasuke isn't scared of his two year old niece?"

He glared at her, not having anything to say back, before taking a closer look at the little girl she was angling to face his direction. She seemed to have cried herself out and heavy eye lids were beginning to droop over black eyes that matched Itachi's and his own. However it seemed that her colouring is all that she inherited from her father, the structure and shape of her face was unfamiliar to him, being much more rounded and soft compared to Itachi's hard lines and angles.

Before he was done with his examination Mitsu's eyes had closed and she was asleep with her head resting on Sakura's chest.

"Why don't you hold her?" she asked.

Again Sasuke stiffened.

"Come on," Sakura pushed. "She's your niece."

And without waiting for him to say a word she stepped forward and gently pushed the sleeping girl toward him, forcing him to curl his one good arm into a sort of cradle. He still refused to use the prosthetic arm that Tsunade had made for him, and he had no intention of ever using it. As far as he was concerned he had been given enough second chances, far more than he deserved, and felt the need to live with the consequences of one of his decisions.

It was a little awkward and complicated for him to figure out how he was supposed the hold the child, but he figured it out and was just glad that he was strong enough to hold her up. Something warm bubbled in his chest as he looked down at the small sleeping face but her barely noticed it over the confusion and other emotions warring inside of him.

"So what do you think?" asked Kakashi, who had been silent up until this point.

"I can't take care of a kid, I have no clue how."

This was true, and even he felt like he owed it to his brother, he just didn't think that it would be a good idea.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in her voice-of-reason tone. "Do you think anyone truly knows how to take care of a child? It's a learning experience."

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. "But even you can't deny that there are some people out there who should never have been allowed to be parents." _And right now my personal track recorder isn't looking so good,_ he though, but kept it to himself. "Isn't there someone else who could take care of her?"

He directed this toward Kakashi who just sighed. "You know better than I do that you are her last living relative. If you don't take her in we would have to set her up at the orphanage so she can wait for adoption.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, wishing he had a free hand to run through his hair as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

"And what about the sharingan?" Sakura questioned.

"What about it?"

"Well she is an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha, she's Itachi's daughter. Chances are she's going to get the sharingan. What's going to happen to her if she's living with a family who doesn't know how to help her adjust?"

He knew she was right. "Okay, so I take her in- Then what? I don't know the first thing about children."

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll all help you as best we can."

"Also don't forget Kurenai has a daughter about Mitsu's age as well." Kakashi put in. "I'm sure she'll be willing to help you out."

Sasuke didn't know Kurenai very well but she had seen the woman walking around the village with her daughter a couple of times. He knew that he probably wouldn't go to her right away because his usual Uchiha pride would get in the way, but if it became necessary he was willing to humble himself for the little girl in his arm, and for Itachi.

It shocked him how quickly this tiny being was already weaving her way in to his life and thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it.**

 **I'm trying to find a good way to intergrade a loving, protective, parental Sasuke in with the usual stoic, moody Sasuke, so bare with me as I find the balance. I think for now most of his caring emotions will be left in his head or come out when its just him and Mitsu while for the most part he still remains his stoic, quiet and cool on the outside.**

A loud cry is what woke Sasuke up at three in the morning, he wasn't too concerned, but he was a little sad. It had been two weeks since he'd taken in his niece and every night she would wake up in the early hours calling out for her mother. The first time it had happened Sasuke had been panicked and not sure what to do, since offering comfort to someone, no matter what there age may be, wasn't something he'd ever been inclined to do in the past. In the end he had just let her cry until she fell asleep again.

The next day Sakura stopped by to see how he was handling things. He had gotten an earful from his female teammate when he'd told her about what had happened that night. She insisted on spending the day with him and Mitsu so that she could help childproofing his apartment and they could shop for the kinds of things a two year old might need.

During that first Mitsu had alternated from being stoically quiet, following Sakura and Sasuke around the village, and crying loudly for her mother. Sasuke thought he heard Sakura mutter something about her being a true Uchiha under her breath at one point during the day.

In a weird way Sasuke found himself relating to his little niece. Like him everyone she knew and love had been taken from her and now she was essentially left on her own to navigate the world. Of course Sasuke had decided to do right by his deceased brother and take care of his daughter, but he was still a stranger to this girl and he still had no clue how to properly take care of her. His main goal was to try and save her from the hateful existence he had lived and the sorrowful and sacrificial existence of her father. He'd be damned if Mitsu wasn't a happy little girl who played with the other kids and had no worries other than making genin.

But it would take baby steps in order for him to figure out how he was gonna do all of that. So to start he had to figure out how to calm her nightmares. After that first night Sakura had told him how important it was for Sasuke if he wanted to form a good bond with Mitsu that he learn how to engage with her emotionally, something she new that Sasuke had never been comfortable with.

The second night had proved that.

On that night when Mitsu had started to cry he had walked in her room, which Sakura had spent the day furnishing and decorating in shades of purple so it was appropriate for a little girl, instead of the barren guest room it had been before then. He entered the room to find Mitsu curled up in her bed crying into her pillow. Sakura had said that Mitsu was old enough to sleep in a regular bed but that she would need a guard rail so she wouldn't fall out of bed. When she heard him come in Mitsu had stopped crying for only a moment and looked up at him, but as soon as her eyes landed on his face she started wailing louder than ever. He figured that she had thought he might be her mother and when she realized he wasn't she got disappointed.

Hesitantly he sat on the bed near Mitsu's feet, where the guardrail wasn't taking up space. Being a man of few words, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. What could he say? She was a toddler, old enough to miss her mother and be confused by her new situation, but still too young to understand any explanation he might give her, no matter how he worded it.

Suddenly his mind went back to an old memory from when he was about six years old. Itachi had just become a chunin but was already being given C-ranked missions that sometimes took him away from the village for a couple of days. Sasuke wasn't used to his nii-san being gone so often and was sad. Usually his father would ignore Sasuke's emotional outbursts, in hopes to toughen him up a bit, Sasuke guessed. Yet one night Sasuke remembered his father coming into his room after he had realized that Itachi wouldn't be back from a mission in time to say goodnight to him. He had flinched back upon seeing his father, thinking that he was going to be scolded. Instead his father had crawled into bed beside him and let Sasuke curl up into his side and held him until he had calmed down enough to fall asleep.

The memory slightly jolted Sasuke as he thought of it now. He didn't even know he still remembered that event since it never happened again after that. But now that it came back to him, it filled Sasuke with warmth, the kind he usually gets when he would remember his mothers warm smile and caring nature. He had very few memories like that of his father. Even though he loved and respected his father and he knew his father loved him, it was rare to receive any outward show of it.

In that moment Sasuke decided he would rather show how he cared his niece the way his father had showed he cared for him in that one memory, rather than act towards Mitsu the way his father had for the rest of the time. Sasuke was beginning to realize just how much of himself he was willing to change for this little girl, who happened to be his brother's flesh and blood. It almost felt like he was being given a second chance with his brother, and he was determined not to screw it up.

So carefully Sasuke shuffled up to the head of the bed where Mitsu was curled into a ball, still crying. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, he rubbed her back in what he hoped was soothing circles. Through her tears, Mitsu looked up at him, but Sasuke couldn't read what she was thinking and just stared back. Eventually she shut her eyes again and continued to cry, although Sasuke was sure the sobs had gotten marginally quitter. After a couple more minutes the tears had stopped altogether and Mitsu's breathing evened out into a rhythm that told Sasuke that she was asleep.

Ever since then Sasuke would continue coming in to comfort Mitsu in the middle of the night as she cried. Each night she got more and more comfortable with him. So now, two weeks after he first night in his apartment, when she saw him open the door to her room she climbed over the guardrail on her bed and rushed to him clutching to his leg and wiping her tears on the cloth of his track pants. Picking her up with his one arm he let her nestle into his chest as he climbed into her bed and got both of them comfortable. Most of the time he wouldn't say anything, but sometimes he would tell her how he promised to take care of her and that even though her mother was gone, he would always be there. He often would do his best to explain to Mitsu why her mother was no longer around, without sounding to harsh or blunt, as well as not sugar coating it so that she somehow would come up with false hope that her mother would be coming back.

Sasuke knew for a fact that Kameko, Mitsu's mother wouldn't be returning for her daughter. The day after he had taken Mitsu in he had asked Kakashi if he could spare a few men to try and track down her mother. He wasn't sure why, but he had wanted to meet her. He guessed it was because she knew and loved Itachi after he had become a rogue ninja and he figured if he could talk to her she could help him understand his brother a little better.

Unfortunately two days after they had been sent out the ninja returned with the body of a beautiful brown haired woman who they had found dead resting against a tree deep in the forest. In her pocket they had found a picture of the woman, though she looked quite a bit different, it became apparent that her illness had caused her to loose quite a bit of wait before passing on. In the picture was a little baby that looked to be about six months old with black hair and eyes, obviously Mitsu.

Kakashi had handed him the picture when he told him the news and he still had it. It was warn out and soft around the edges with a crease down the middle where is had been folded. Sasuke planned on buying a frame and giving it to Mitsu tomorrow after the funeral. It had taken Kakashi a little bit of effort to pull some strings in order to get Kameko buried inside the village, but Sasuke was thankful that he had managed it. So now tomorrow morning he would be taking Mitsu out to the cemetery to bury her mother. It would be just the two of them and the gravediggers. No one would speak and there would be no ceremony. Sasuke didn't know this woman, nor did anyone else in the village, and he wasn't going to pretend she did. He just wanted to give her a respectable burial in a respectable plot of land so that her daughter can properly say goodbye and have a place to come back to in the future when she felt the need to feel a mother's presence.

Finally when Mitsu was asleep with her tiny head resting in his lap, Sasuke was able to gently shift it onto her purple pillow and slide out of the bed and return to his own. He knew that it was going to be a long day coming up and he needed all of the rest he could get.

It was a few hours later when Sasuke woke up again as the sun rose. As usual he got out of bed and began to stretch and do some simple exercises. He hadn't been able to do his usual training routine on the grounds since he had taken Mitsu in since he was too busy trying to get her adjusted, but it was still habit to do some warm-ups first thing in the morning. In time, he hoped to come up with a plan that would work so that he could go back to training in the morning again.

After his last set of sit-ups, Sasuke went down stairs to make breakfast. For himself he put on a pot of coffee, while he scrambled up some eggs for both him and Mitsu, chopping in some peppers, onion, and tomatoes into the mix as well. Just as he was finishing he heard the light patter of feet coming down the hall before Mitsu rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her long black hair was tangled a mess and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Mitsu," Sasuke said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

She nodded and went to the low traditional table and sat on the cushion she had claimed as hers, waiting for Sasuke to bring over her food. Sasuke did also have a larger more modern table in the dinning room for when company over, but he still preferred to use the traditional methods of doing things when practical.

Grabbing a bowl he scooped a serving of scrambled eggs into it and took out a set of beginner chopsticks for Mitsu to eat with. He also made a bowl for himself and brought it to the table, he sat the bowl in front of the girl who immediately grabbed for the chopsticks.

"Ah," Sasuke warned, signaling for her to wait until he had sat down as well. She blushed momentarily, but as soon as she saw that her uncle was settled, she went for the chopsticks and gave a quick, thanks for the food and dug in. Sasuke followed suit and they ate in silence for a few minutes. When Mitsu was nearly finished Sasuke finally decided to try and explain his plans for the day to his niece.

"Mitsu," he said, and the little girl looked up from her bowl, cheeks stuffed full of egg. "Today we are going to go to the cemetery. Do you know what a cemetery is?"

She shook her head.

"The cemetery is a place where people bury the people they love."

Mitsu looked confused, so Sasuke did his best to continue his explanation. "When you bury someone you put them in the ground and place a stone with their name on it so that anyone who walks by knows that they are resting there."

So far she seemed to be taking in everything he said, but now came the hard part.

"I've already explained to you how your mother is no longer alive and that that is why you will be staying with me from now on, do you remember that?"

It hurt Sasuke to see his nieces eyes glaze over as she nodded.

"Well now we have to give your mother a special place to rest too, and place her name on a rock so that she can be remembered." He paused for a moment. "Do you think you can be strong and be there to say goodbye to your mother?"

Mitsu looked confused and unsure.

 _Damn everything for making him the one who had to explain to a two year old that it was time to say goodbye to her mother!_

"I promise I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

She nodded, and Sasuke nodded back.

"Alright then, I guess it's time we both get dressed." He said, standing up, and Mitsu followed suit, wiping at her eyes. Bending down Sasuke scooped Mitsu into his arm and carried her down the hall to her room. Placing her on the bed he went went to the closet to search for something appropriate for her to wear. In the ended he decided on a black skirt and grey blouse with a black cardigan on top.

Despite the somber mood Sasuke had to stop and marvel at the fact that he was putting together outfits for a little girl. Something he never would have seen himself doing.

Once Mitsu was dressed he let her play in her room for a bit while he got himself ready, which only took a couple minutes. He was just buttoning up his vest when there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, Sasuke went to the front room, passing Mitsu who had stuck her head out of her bedroom door to see who it was. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of his teammates, Sakura and Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We're here to come with you." Saukra stated plainly, and Sasuke looked the two of them over they were both indeed dressed in the appropriate black.

"How did you even find out that we were burying Kameko today? I didn't tell you." There was a tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see Mitsu clutching the fabric there, standing behind him slightly as she looked at his pink haired and loud mouth teammates.

Mitsu had met both Naruto and Sakura several times over the last two weeks, and even liked them. However, despite her familiarity with the two, it always took her a few minutes to warm up to them when they first would arrive.

"Kakashi told us yesterday," Naruto explained as Sakura knelt down to say hi to Mitsu, who clutched Sasuke's pants even tighter in her little fists. He didn't say anything in response to Naruto's explanation since truthfully he wouldn't mind having the extra help with Mitsu. He still wasn't sure how she was going to react to what they were doing today, and Sakura seemed to have a natural ability at understanding what was going through Mitsu's head, while Naruto was usually capable at making the toddler laugh.

Sakura had managed to get Mitsu to let go of Sasuke's leg so she could pick her up. "How about I brush her hair while you finish getting read, Sasuke? And then we can leave."

Inwardly cringing, Sasuke realized that he had completely forgotten that Mitsu had to brush her hair yet. Nodding, Sasuke went back to his room to grab the last few things he thought he'd need for the day. Across the hall Mitsu's room he could hear Naruto giving creative ideas on how to style his nieces hair.

"What about if we spiked it up in a big Mohawk!" Naruto suggested, enthusiastically.

"Mo-awk! Mo-awk!" Mitsu laughed and clapped happily when Sasuke walked into the room.

"Shut up, Dobe. She's an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't do such ridiculous things to their hair."

"Really, Teme? I never would have guessed since your hair looks like a chicken's butt!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura intervened at the same time Mitsu started chanting, "Chicken bwutt! Chicken bwutt!"

"Alright you two, enough. We have to get going or we'll be late." Picking up Mitsu, whose hair was now a smooth black curtain, she handed the girl to Sasuke. He was glad that his friends had managed to cheer her up a bit, even if it was just for a little while.

 **Alright tell me what you guys think. Like every one I love to get reviews.**


End file.
